


Ascendance

by Pekinaso



Series: Season 11 Snippets [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pekinaso/pseuds/Pekinaso
Summary: As the Pyramids begin to draw closer based on Rasputin's predictions, Nova discovers a disturbance in the Cosmodrome. Suspecting the influence of a Hive God, the Warlock investigates, with plans of an alliance in mind.
Series: Season 11 Snippets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181492





	Ascendance

Nova stood on a lone floating rock in the dark expanse, looking around slowly as she took in her surroundings. The Ascendant Plane.

No.

A throne world.

She had figured it existed. She always had a nagging feeling. Gnawing at her for a year.

And she found the entrance exactly where she assumed she would.

It had been a few weeks since Nova had detected a paracausal signal near the breached wall of the Cosmodrome. She still wasn’t sure why exactly it had decided to flare up recently, but she had two theories.

So she decided to test one.

The Warlock inhaled sharply as wings of shadow sprouted from her back, the fingertips of her left hand glowing teal and white as her normally white and dark blue gauntlet blackened. With a graceful flap of her wings she abandoned the rock and flew into the abyss. An eerie silence surrounded her, interrupted only by the sound of her wings as she drifted across other aimlessly floating rocks.

She was getting closer. She could feel it. A green glow began to appear in the distance, highlighting some sort of structure. As she quickened her pace slightly, she was able to see it was some sort of temple. A literal throne, perhaps, like Crota had. She was not surprised.

The glow’s origin soon came into view: twin green flames burning in bowls neatly set beside stone steps that were about as useful as a dead Vex Goblin’s rifle. Though it was no longer necessary to fly, Nova elected to stay afloat as she made her way into the temple-like building, noting the Hive runes carved into the pillars. Though she was impressed at the size of the throne world, she experienced greater surprise to learn that the temple was remarkably small, and lacked a throne. Instead, a green crystal about as big as the Traveler’s shard in the European Dead Zone hovered in the heart of the structure, emanating a sickly green glow… and corrupted Light.

The Voidwalker floated in front of the crystal, her wings flapping slowly, as she examined it closely, noting the hooded figure resting within. Curled up. Healing.

Human.

“I had my suspicions. Now I know it’s true.”

The figure stirred. Its limbs twitched. Then its eyes opened. It turned its head slowly to look at Nova.

Three eyes. Bright green. It twisted its body to face the Warlock, its cloak unraveling itself from around it, revealing the Hive chitin plates aglow with green horns and spines that adorned its entire form. As it floated before Nova, she could make out through the faint transparency of the glassy crystal a few locks of blond hair, and a wide, wicked grin.

“ **IT'S BEEN A WHILE, NOVA.** " His voice boomed from all around, as if omnipresent. " **LOOKS LIKE YOU DECIDED TO GET INVOLVED WITH THINGS YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN INVOLVED WITH.** ”

His voice was clear. Almost deafening even. It was as if his voice had wrapped itself around the Warlock. It felt… overwhelming. Choking. Nonetheless, she remained unswayed and crossed her arms in what seemed like defiance.

“I’m not like you, Azazel. I did not wish for this power for the sake of becoming a god… like you somehow managed to accomplish.”

The Hunter gestured at his crystal casing, curling his fingers as if to emphasize his glowing green claws.

“ **ISN'T IT WONDERFUL?** ” he crooned.

“Mad as ever. I thought Toland was bad.”

A booming chuckle.

" **HE IS A FAILURE. HE COULD NOT GRASP THE POWER AND STRENGTH OF THE HIVE AS I HAVE DONE.** "

Underneath her helmet, the Warlock smirked.

"But you did not learn to Take."

A hiss. It seemed to suck up all the air in the temple. Nova fought to avoid showing signs of weakness.

" **YOU DID NOT LEARN EITHER. I SAW YOU WISH IT.** "

"So you've been alive and conscious this entire time I see. I'm impressed."

The room seemed to darken as the crystal glowed brighter. Unbeknownst to Nova, the flames at the steps to the temple flared.

" **YOU STOLE MY TAKEN.** "

"They serve me now. But I can make arrangements." The Warlock uncrossed her arms and waved her left hand, which was aglow with corrupted Light. At her silent command, four Taken Wizards materialized around the crystal, twitching erratically as they stared at it. Their leader snapped her fingers, causing them to float into a circular formation around the encased Hunter and reach their glowing claws out towards him. He looked around at each and every one of them with both curiosity and surprise as they began to transfer a mysterious dark energy from their claws to his vessel.

" **WHY ARE YOU HERE?** " Azazel asked as he turned to face Nova, who had crossed her arms again, once more.

"They're coming, Azazel. We don't have much time left."

" **'THEY'? THE DARKNESS?** " He laughed. Nova winced underneath her helmet at the loudness. " **YOU'RE AFRAID, AREN'T YOU?** "

"Perhaps I am. There's a reason I wished for the ability to Take, you know."

" **TO FIGHT FIRE WITH FIRE. I KNOW YOU WELL ENOUGH, NOVA.** " Azazel paused as he seemed to recline somehow. " **BUT WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS? AM I SUPPOSED TO CARE?** "

"Because I know you well enough too. If they come and wipe us all out, what would become of your God status? Who would worship you? Who would fear you?"

" **HMM. VERY ENTICING. I LIKE THE WAY YOU THINK.** " He leaned forward, enough where his face was fully visible through the crystal's surface—the X tattoo on his face had become more black than red. " **BUT NO.** "

"You don't have a choice. I've killed two Hive Gods and a Worm God. What makes you think I couldn't make you submit?" She waved her left hand again as shadows enveloped her body, a singular glowing circle of white forming in place of where her face should have been. Azazel's crystal seemed to darken. A low growl escaped the Hunter's lips as his eyes flared brightly, causing his crystal to emit a pulse that pushed the winged Warlock back. She lowered her arm, but maintained her shadowy state, now equipped with a multitude of black, wispy horns on her helmet. This made the Hive God's scowl twist into a wide grin.

" **I SEE. PERHAPS YOU HAVE CONVINCED ME AFTER ALL.** "

" _I intend to keep you on a close leash._ " The Warlock's voice echoed and hissed as she spoke. The Hunter raised his arms slightly as if surrendering and slowly began to curl up again.

" **I REQUIRE MORE REST, BUT NOW THAT YOU HAVE SUPPLIED ME WITH THE NECESSARY MATERIALS…** " he motioned towards the Taken Wizards performing their united ritual, " **...MY RESTORATION WILL TAKE SIGNIFICANTLY LESS TIME.** "

"How long before you're ready?" Nova asked, her voice returning to normal as the shadows peeled away from her body.

" **THREE MONTHS, GIVE OR TAKE.** " His cloak seemed to wrap around him again.

"Then in three months I will meet you at the Cosmodrome. Don't be late."

Another chuckle.

" **YOUR IRRITATING HUNTER FRIEND DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT THIS, DOES HE?** "

A pause.

"No. And he won't have to if you lay low."

" **YOU UNDERESTIMATE HIM.** " His green eyes glared through the glassy surface, boring deep into Nova's soul. " **HE WILL FIND ME AGAIN, AS HE HAS DONE BEFORE. AND HE WILL TRY TO PUT AN END TO ME AGAIN, AS HE HAS DONE BEFORE.** "

"I can convince him to spare you this time."

A low, quiet chuckle. This time, it was not booming; she heard it directly through the crystal.

" **It was nice catching up with you.** " The three eyes closed at once as Azazel returned to his stasis, drawing power from the Wizards' spell. Nova watched the ritual a little while longer before wrapping her shadowy wings around her form and collapsing into herself.

The truce had been made.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers!  
> This piece was written at the very end of Season 10/very beginning of Season 11 and serves as a continuation to the _Usurper_ series and _The Warlock Nova_ story, and also sparks the beginning of a new tale. Please enjoy and feel free to correct spelling/grammar + drop constructive criticism!


End file.
